


Firsts

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Navigating the "firsts" of a relationship can be complicated, especially when you don't actually talk about it.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not tagging this as underage because all the actual sex happens after Yuri's 16th birthday, which is above the AoC in most relevant locations, but if that bothers you, don't read it.

The first time they kiss, Otabek feels as though he's being engulfed by a firestorm.

It's right after Yuri's exhibition skate in Barcelona and he's overcome with the adrenaline that comes from being a part of something so intense, and he never means for it to happen.

Yuri shoves him roughly against a wall as soon as they're alone, eyes wild and full of energy, and practically crushes their mouths together with an unbelievable intensity. Otabek's arms wrap around him of their own accord, pulling him close by reflex. Their tongues entwine and Otabek moans into Yuri's mouth, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of heat through his veins as every nerve in his body jumps to life. He could do this forever, he thinks in the back of his mind, reveling in the smell and taste and feel of the beautiful boy pressed against him.

They're interrupted by other people before it can go any further, and Otabek is equal parts disappointed and relieved. It's disconcerting to lose yourself so quickly in another person.

Months go by and they don't talk about it. Otabek is afraid to bring it up; he feels like a pervert for having enjoyed kissing his younger friend like that, and since Yuri never brings it up either, even though they talk all the time, he figures it was just a heat of the moment thing and tries his best to let it go.

The first time they fool around, Otabek ends up regretting it the next day.

It's after Worlds and they've both failed to medal, each making dumb mistakes, and so in the grand tradition of Katsuki Yuuri, they drink more than is entirely appropriate.

It's awkward and embarrassing when he sheds his formal suit from the banquet in Yuri's hotel room and Yuri stares openly at his body, and even more so when he stares right back as Yuri removes his own clothes. They're the same height now, but Yuri is still lithe and slim, if a bit broader across the shoulders than he used to be. Otabek's heart stops when Yuri sinks to his knees on the carpet and pulls Otabek's cock from the front of his underwear, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes that he can't say no to, pink lips parted slightly, asking silently for permission. He nods, the buzz from a bit too much champagne lowering his inhibitions, and Yuri's mouth descends on him, soft and wet and insistent. He fists one hand into Yuri's hair and wills himself not to thrust forward when the action makes Yuri moan desperately around his cock.

Yuri takes him deeper, gags a bit, and pulls back to focus his attention on the swollen head and leaking slit, and the eager, sloppy noises he makes are like something out of internet porn. It's so dirty that Otabek can barely believe it, and he comes embarrassingly fast when Yuri takes him in deep again.

Yuri practically drags him onto one of the beds. He can taste himself on Yuri's tongue and it's so hot that he wants to return the favor, but Yuri climbs on top of him and grinds against his hip desperately, sucking and biting at Otabek's neck in a spot that will bruise the next day, but there's no way he cares about that when his hand closes around Yuri's cock and works him to completion, painting his lower abdomen with Yuri's cum. They fall asleep together, sweaty and sticky and just a little bit drunk.

Otabek leaves early the next morning, hungover while he sneaks back to his own room wearing his rumpled suit, still smelling of sex and Yuri. They never talk about that either, and it makes his heart ache, because some part of his consciousness realizes just how long he's loved that beautiful boy with the eyes of a soldier.

The first time they have sex, Otabek is sure he's going to lose his mind with the intensity of it.

It's over the summer and Yuri all but demands that Otabek invite him to visit. It's Yuri's third night there when he climbs into Otabek's lap on the couch and brushes their lips together, more gently than any of their previous encounters, and it fills Otabek's heart with hope that maybe there's something more to this than friends-with-benefits. They trade the sweet, light kisses for a bit until Yuri nips at his lower lip, impatient, and he opens to Yuri's tongue, welcoming the heat and passion of the act. His heart wants this to be forever, but his body is content with right now, and he grips Yuri's ass firmly in both hands as they rock together, sharing breathy moans and sighs into each other's mouths.

"Take me to bed, Beka," Yuri murmurs hot against Otabek's ear, and he whimpers helplessly in response, wondering if Yuri is aware of the power he has over him.

They do end up naked in Otabek's bed, and he looks down at the expanse of creamy skin laid out before him, awestruck and intoxicated with desire.

"What do you want?" He manages to ask, and Yuri gives a wanton moan in reply.

"Fuck me," Yuri breathes, and Otabek thinks he might pass out.

Once the shock of the request passes, he retrieves a half-empty bottle of personal lubricant from the drawer of his nightstand, which neither of them comments in the presence of.

The noises Yuri makes as Otabek fingers him are obscene, and Otabek is sure that every ounce of blood in his body has taken up residence in his dick. He's never done this to anyone before and it's unbelievable to him how soft and hot Yuri feels inside. Then he curves his fingers just so and Yuri's hips come off the bed, cock twitching against his taut stomach as he cries out with abandon. Otabek's eyes go wide with surprise at the intense reaction and he does it again, earning another forceful cry of pleasure.

He finally moves to replace his fingers with his cock when Yuri actively begs for it, and he pauses for a moment with the head of it pressed against Yuri's hole, both of them slick with lube. "Okay?" He asks, unable to summon more words, and Yuri wraps his strong legs around Otabek's hips and pulls him down for a hot, passionate kiss.

"Yes," Yuri gasps into his mouth, and he pushes slightly into the tight heat underneath him. Yuri moans loudly and arches against him, and he watches carefully for any signs of discomfort on Yuri's face, desperately clinging to what little self-control he can muster.

The heat of Yuri's body stretches deliciously around Otabek's cock and he groans low in his throat once he's all the way in, with his pelvis pressed firmly against the back of Yuri's thighs. This is perfect, he thinks, as he looks down again at Yuri's prone form beneath him. From the mess of blond hair spilling across the pillows and framing that beautiful flushed face, all the way down to the pretty pink cock hard and dripping between their bodies, he's the most beautiful thing Otabek has ever seen.

When he finally starts to move, Yuri gasps and moans at the drag of skin on skin and grabs at Otabek's back and shoulders, his nails digging in and leaving scratches in their wake, and Otabek grips Yuri's hips firmly as they tilt upwards to meet his thrusts.

They're both on edge from the extended foreplay and the long-standing tension between them, and Otabek knows from the start that he won't last long, but he wants to make Yuri come on his cock more than anything else he's ever wanted in his life.

He gets his wish moments later when he adjusts the angle of his body to thrust more firmly against the sensitive spot inside Yuri that he had found with his fingers. Yuri shakes and sobs with ecstasy as he comes without even being touched, and the combination of the sounds he makes and the movements of his body around Otabek's cock brings him to his own release as well.

They lie together afterwards, and Otabek works up the nerve to hold Yuri against him gently and brush their lips together in a sweet, affectionate gesture. Yuri reciprocates and he feels his heart swell with joy in his chest.

Morning comes all too soon and they get up and eat breakfast together in Otabek's kitchen. They don't talk about the night before, they just go on like normal, or at least what normal passes for in their lives.

The first time they talk about the thing between them, Otabek is dumbstruck with shock.

It's a few days later, over breakfast on the morning that Yuri is scheduled to leave to go home.

"So what the fuck are we, anyway?" Yuri blurts out awkwardly, a frustrated look on his face as his eyes dart down to look into his bowl of cereal.

Otabek stares for a moment, confused. "What?" He finally asks, nowhere as articulate as he'd like.

"What are we?" Yuri repeats, and he looks back up slowly to meet Otabek's gaze. "I mean, we're friends, but this... stuff... keeps happening between us." He makes a vague hand gesture and continues, "So are we just friends who fuck around or what?"

"Is that what you want to be?" Otabek asks carefully, unsure how to choose his words. This conversation could go a lot of ways, he thinks. "You've initiated virtually all of 'this stuff,' after all."

"And you've never said no," Yuri shoots back without missing a beat. "But you disappeared after we hooked up at Worlds, and I half expected you to never speak to me again, and then we pretended it didn't happen. So what the hell do you want?"

I didn't know how to tell you that I love you and it terrified the hell out of me, Otabek wants to say. I thought for sure it would scare you off and I'd lose you for good. Instead, he says "I'm sorry. I felt bad that I'd taken advantage of your being drunk." It wasn't a lie, he did feel guilty about that as well.

Yuri rolls his eyes and scoffs. "I wasn't too drunk to know what I was doing. You didn't take advantage of shit. I threw myself at you and barely gave you a choice in the matter. Hell, if anybody took advantage, it was me."  
  
"I remember." Otabek closes his eyes briefly and takes a breath as he tries to collect his thoughts. Finally, he says "I want as much as you're willing to give. If you want to be friends who fuck around, that's fine by me. If you want us to cut all this out and just be friends the normal way, I can live with that too."

"And what if neither of those things is what I want?" Yuri asks, and leans forward over the table.

"Well, I can't say I'd be thrilled if you never wanted to see me again," Otabek replies wryly, "but I'd respect that too."

"Don't be stupid." Yuri practically spits the words and for a moment Otabek wonders if he's actually angry before he continues. "What if I want us to fucking be boyfriends or whatever?"

"Or whatever?" Otabek repeats dumbly as his breath catches in his throat, barely able to believe what he's hearing.

"I'm not good at this stupid emotional shit, Beka, it makes me feel like a girl." Yuri rolls his eyes as he says the words, disdain evident on his face. "So if you could pick your jaw up off the floor and say something coherent, that'd be great."

"Well, when you put it that way," Otabek eventually replies, "I guess I do want to be your fucking boyfriend or whatever."

Yuri flicks a spoonful of wet cereal across the table at his face.

The first time they actually put words to their feelings, Otabek feels like he's on top of the entire world.

He wins gold at Four Continents with the best performance of his career, and Yuri is there to see it, and it's the single most incredible moment of his life. They spend the night together in Otabek's hotel room and he discovers Yuri really wants to fuck him while he wears the medal, which is a kink that probably shouldn't surprise him at all. The sex is mind-blowing and he still can't believe that this is all real.

It's dawn and the sunlight is just starting to peek through the curtains when Otabek wakes up unnecessarily early, so he just watches Yuri sleep in his arms for a while and longs for the day they can have this all the time, in a home that's theirs together instead of hotel rooms in every corner of the globe.

Soon, Yuri's eyes flutter open and he smiles sleepily while he snuggles closer to Otabek's side and tilts his head slightly to flutter a light kiss against Otabek's lips. "Good morning," he mumbles, and Otabek strokes his hair and kisses his forehead.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks, and Yuri looks at him questioningly through sleep-dazed eyes and nods slightly.

"I love you," he says quietly against Yuri's ear and embraces him more tightly, "more than I ever imagined was possible."

Yuri blinks once, twice, and then an even bigger smile spreads across his features before he leans in and kisses Otabek again. "I love you too, you big fucking sap," he says simply, "now can we please go back to sleep?"

Feeling like a weight was just lifted from his shoulders, Otabek smiles and nods. He curls around Yuri in as close an embrace as he can manage, and closes his eyes again. He dreams of forever.


End file.
